A Gift from the Heart
by PizzaNSunshine
Summary: A short Eleteo mini fic set just after the ending of "Snow Place Like Home". The festivities have ended, but Mateo has stayed to give Elena a special Navidad gift he's prepared for her.


Mateo had no idea why he was suddenly so nervous. His stomach fluttered as he fidgeted with the small, neatly wrapped package. It was only a Navidad gift, after all. A yearly tradition, hardly worth making a fuss over.

But. Never before had he spent the day making such a fool of himself––so completely wrapped up in self pity as he sulked over being stuck away from home on Noche Buena that he missed the selfless love and care his best friend had offered him again and again that day—hurting her in the process.

It was unforgivable, really.

Mateo knew he was not alone in his actions, but he should have known better. Been more sensitive. Less childish. Something.

Of course, being the beautiful, kind hearted soul she was, Elena had forgiven them all and they'd had a wonderful Noche Buena––all of their families together.

But guilt and disappointment with himself lingered in the wake of the festivities as they wound to a close, echoes of laughter and music fading into the night.

And then there was the gift itself. Mateo had put his heart into finding just the right thing, though it wasn't exactly new. In fact, it was sort of a homemade kind of gift. He knew her well enough to understand that she would appreciate a gift from the heart much more than a gift from his coin purse. But the fact remained, she was the crown princess with all of the wealth and power of a kingdom––perhaps she deserved something better than what he had to offer?

Mateo scrunched his eyes shut, chastising himself for being ridiculous. This was Elena. His best friend. She would love anything he gave her––or appreciate the sentiment at the very least.

He hoped so, anyways.

Squaring his shoulders, he pushed the door open, creeping out onto the moonlit balcony. A pleasantly cool sea breeze from Avalor Bay tickled his cheeks and Mateo couldn't help but think how strange it was that just a few hours earlier, everything had been covered in ice and snow.

He blinked a few times, giving his eyes a moment to adjust to the sudden dimness as he peered around, seeking her out, until––his breath caught in his throat and his heart thumped unevenly against his rib cage—there she was.

He remembered thinking she looked lovely in her Navidad gown earlier that day, but now? Her back was to him as she stood at the railing in a pool of moonlight, the fabric taking on an ethereal quality––like that of an angel from another world.

His mouth went dry as, not for the first time, his grasp on the Avaloran language failed him.

As if in a sort of trance, his feet carried him forward. He stared, trying to remember how to breathe properly.

Hearing the quiet footsteps behind her, Elena glanced over her shoulder, smiling softly when she saw Mateo. She turned to him and leaned casually against the balcony railing.

"Hey there," she murmured.

Mateo shook his head a little in an attempt to clear it. He needed to get a grip. This was his best friend, for heaven sake, and there was no need to gawk at her like some starstruck admirer.

"Hey Elena," he replied, smiling crookedly as he stopped a few feet away. "I––uh––" he fiddled with the bow on the package. "I was just––just looking for you, er—" he swallowed hard, his breathing becoming more rapid as he took in the full effect of the gown, faintly shimmering in the moonlight, the fabric draped elegantly over her slender frame.

Elena just watched him, the corners of her mouth twitching in amusement. "Yes?" she prompted, raising an eyebrow.

Wow. When had she become so beautiful? Mateo always thought she was lovely and perfect but he couldn't remember a time when he'd been rendered speechless by her beauty.

Wait. How could he have forgotten? Just a few weeks before, he'd been completely blown away when she'd come out in her new masquerade gown. He chewed his lip as he remembered the way it had fit her so perfectly—hugging curves he'd never really paid any attention to before. She'd looked every inch the regal queen she was training to be.

And now? Well, if he didn't know better, he'd believe she was one of the goddesses of old, such was her beauty and her grace.

He blinked again. Once. Twice. Three times before he realized she was watching him expectantly, her eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Oh! Uh—" Mateo laughed nervously, "I was just thinking I never told you how pretty your dress looks—I mean, how pretty you look in said—that dress. I––is it new?" His face flooded with color as he stumbled over the compliment, mentally kicking himself.

Amusement quickly transformed into a flush of pleasure, Elena smiled warmly, reaching out to give his arm a little squeeze. "Aww, thanks Mateo! And yes. It is. I thought after everything we've been through this year, I deserved to treat myself to a new Navidad dress."

Mateo smiled, his hazel green eyes meeting her warm amber eyes as he replied, "I agree. You deserve a new dress and so much more." He glanced around the balcony and said, "You're out here all alone, are you ok?"

Nodding once, Elena said, "I'm fine. It's been a wonderful evening, one of the best Noche Buena celebrations in a long time, actually. I thought everyone had gone home, but I wasn't quite ready for bed so here I am." She smiled, crossing her arms as she rubbed her hands up and down them as if trying to warm herself.

"I was on my way out, but––I––I had something t––wait." He paused, eyeing her suspiciously. "Did you come out here without your wrap? Again?" Mateo chuckled, shaking his head. This was such typical Elena behavior. In his amusement, he momentarily forgot why he was even nervous in the first place.

"Er––" Elena smiled sheepishly, "I suppose I did. After all the snow and ice earlier, it seemed excessive to wear a wrap."

Rolling his eyes playfully, Mateo set the package aside and pulled out his tamborita, smacking it once. An orange glow erupted between them as a bundle of fabric materialized out of thin air. Holstering his tamborita, he reached out for the fabric and shook it, showing Elena the red and gold wrap she'd been wearing in the snow storm earlier that day.

Eyes widening, Elena breathed, "Wow! How––how did you do that?"

Mateo shrugged, opening the wrap and gently placing it around her shoulders. "Eh, it was just a silent summoning spell. I thought it would come in handy."

"Well, you were right about that," Elena giggled, placing one hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze, "Having a wizard around is pretty handy, indeed." She looked at him warmly, a soft blush blossoming upon her cheeks as she met his eye for a bit longer than was necessary. She cleared her throat, focusing her attention on adjusting the wrap and securing the buttons. Turning her gaze back on Mateo, she gestured to the small package that he was fidgeting with again. "What do you have there?" she asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"What? Oh!" Mateo startled, but smiled shyly, one hand shooting to the back of his neck while holding out the package with the other, "I––I didn't get a chance to give you your gift earlier." He exhaled shakily, trying to calm his racing heart. "Feliz Navidad, Elena."

Surprised, Elena's mouth formed a perfect little "oh". "Awww, Mateo! You really didn't have to—"

"Of course I did, Elena. You are my best friend. Of course I'm going to get you a Navidad gift. I—" his eyes darted away as his hand found its favorite spot at the back of his neck, "I just hope you like it."

Elena grinned widely as she began removing the paper wrapping from the box. "Of course I'm sure I will lov—" she gasped as she slipped the lid off of the box and saw what was inside. Frozen, she stared wordlessly into the box.

Nestled within was a glittering tiara. But not just any tiara. No, it was her mother's tiara—the one that had been irreparably damaged when Shuriki had broken into the royal treasury months before. The tiara that had been smashed so thoroughly the best jewelers and goldsmiths in the kingdom said it would be impossible to piece it together exactly as it had been. The tiara that though Elena had given up as lost, she'd saved the fragments—tucking it away with a piece of her heart in a box in the royal treasury—a beloved memory tainted by the darkness and destruction that followed wherever the witch's shadow had fallen.

Looking up, she met Mateo's gaze, her wide eyes sparkling as tears trickled freely down her cheeks. "How?" she breathed.

Throat tightening, Mateo swallowed. "Esteban retrieved the pieces for me and I used a repairing spell to put it back together, a renewal spell to smooth out the dings and crushed bits, a polishing spell to bring back the shine, a permanent sticking spell to reattach the gems—"

Elena stared, eyes wide and mouth ajar, as he listed off the various spells he'd had to learn and use to restore one of her most cherished and precious possessions—this tiara that had belonged to her mother.

A warmth sparked in the pit of her stomach as she realized just how much meticulous effort he'd put into this gift—just for her.

Mateo continued gesturing to what Elena realized was a light blue gem and not the magenta stone she remembered, "I'm just sorry I couldn't replicate the original jewel. I had to replace it with a Maruvian aquamarine from my own collection. So, it has, you know, magical properties, like the jewel from your scepter. I—" he reached out and carefully pulled the tiara from the box, gently placing it upon her head, "I just know how much that tiara meant to you. I hope that's ok."

He smiled so hopefully and looked at her with such affection that it just about broke Elena. Sniffling, she brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, blinking as she tried to find her voice.

"I—I don't know what to say, Mateo. This—" she exhaled a shaky breath and looked into his eyes, allowing the warmth of his gaze to wash over her—calm her. "I'm speechless. I never thought I'd see this tiara in one piece again and—you did the impossible. Just for me. And it's perfect—new jewel and all! I—thank you!"

And for the second time that day, she threw her arms around him in a fierce hug as she thought about how glad she was to have such an incredible friend who was so thoughtful in his love and care for her. And always there for her—no matter what.

Mateo silently sighed with relief as he slid his arms around her, holding her close and resting his cheek on her head. She liked it, she really liked the gift. He thought she would, but worried that he had been too forward. The gift too personal. But no. She was happy and that was enough for him.

"Anytime. _Feliz Navidad,_ Elena."

She pulled back just enough to smile at him, letting every ounce of happiness, love and affection shine through as she murmured, " _Feliz Navidad,_ Mateo." And she leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

Heat flooded Mateo's face as he gasped quietly, his cheek burning where her lips had pressed to his skin. As she pulled away, interlacing her fingers with his own, he touched his cheek with his free hand.

"Er—I think it's getting late, you really should get some sleep. Can I walk you to your room?" he said quietly.

Nodding quietly, Elena held his hand and allowed him to lead her back into the palace.

Mateo had no idea what to make of the kiss, nor of the way his heart was thundering erratically against his ribs, nor of the strange warmth flashing over his skin when she looked at him.

One thing he did know, however, was that he was simply happy that she was happy. And that was all he needed to make his Navidad simply perfect.


End file.
